gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Warrior with a Father's Heart
Who is he? <- - - - - - Sigrid Kinover, or just Sig, is a bruly man who says what he means and means what he says. He's the father of Lady Keira Kinover-Mar (<- - - - - see High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar). He's the former exile of the kingdom, now welcomed. As you probably notice in the picture, his armor is different than usual kinds - it's completely made out of the Metal Heads he has hunted in his past; along with his right eye having a goggle like thingy... he seems to be down-right scary, but he ain't once you know him. His only weapon, his trusty gun - The''' Peacemaker '- shoots an electrically charged ball which can then scatter toward multiple enemies and kill them in a single shot. '''Why exiled'? Back then, before Lady Keira was born, the law mandated that the mate of the High Priestess was to be chosen, and was forbidden from leaving her in the time of crisis or battle. Sig was a warrior, the best of the best, but he wasn't her chosen mate. They disregarded the law, in secret, and that is how Keira was made. When the time came closer to 'The Great War, he mysteriously disappeared. Some say he ran from shame or fear, others say he had a very good reason''. '''During his exiled years... He traveled in the Wasteland ''(desert) hunting Metal Heads, and moving from village to village. He then came across Outcast Isle, where he received updates of his daughter by a loyal friend''. ~ (There's too many types of Metal Heads, and I don't feel like posting all their pictures.) ~ The Reason Along with the time period before Keira was born, the kingdom was watched over by its founder, Goddess Eula, along with the King and Queen of the Gods, Eula's parents. They made the laws, and the ''punishment by '''THIS' law was death of the child, and imprisionment for life or death to the father. 'What he does today' He mainly spends his days with his daughter, Keira, son-in-law, Zeke, and grandson, Mark, or hunting nearby Metal Heads in the different areas outside the kingdom (see The Holy City- underneath district sections). If you can't find him in either place, then he might be in the Wasteland hunting bigger Metal Heads. Whenever he's with the family, he tends to keep a father-like eye on Zeke, all because he cares for his little girl (who ain't so little now). He knows Zeke, but he still is a father, in one way or another. ﻿ His Many Sayings and Quotes * "Listen cherry, don't you go leaving me to dangle in the wind out there." * "Huh, dough boy?" * "BOOM baby! Home team five, metal heads nothing!"—said when hunting * "Got 'em all cooked and canned."—said after hunting is done * Cherry. -- in nearly every sentence * Dough boy. -- in nearly every sentence * He always calls someone either "cherry" or "dough boy" for some weird reason... but if he does, don't ask why, just go along with it.... (I think he's obsessed with both ;D) Sig: What you say cherry? Me: Nothing :D Sig: ... Not so sure bout that... Me: :P Wiki Appearances *The Adventures of Zeke and Keira 6: The Battle Of Doom Category:Royalty Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations